Lullaby
by Leadensoul Genevieve
Summary: Let's see how Damon's doing when he has to put his baby to sleep..
1. Chapter 1

**_I can only say, it'd be so beautiful if this happen in TVD... lol_**  
><strong><em>One shot of Delena, I do not own TVD or the lyrics of the wonderful song!<em>**

**_Enjoy and review... ;)_**

* * *

><p>It was 2 a.m. when there was a weeping sound from across the room, but only one person awakened and checked on it. She walked towards the source of the voice and opened it. Once in there, she switched the lamp on and there it was, a tiny little baby was rocking in her own bed, unable to sleep as she was crying. She took a step forward to grab the baby, she held the baby in her arms while she was soothing her, hoping the she'd stop crying.<p>

This tiny little creature was her baby, her baby with the man she loved the most. She ran her hand to stroke the raven black hair and examined the beauty of her face. Those blue eyes that the perfect image from her daddy, it'd make boys fall in love in her. She was Nasya, meaning a miracle, well she really was a truly miracle since her own dad said that vampire couldn't procreate but then, here she was, born perfectly beautiful to this world.

Elena kept soothing to calm her down, well, at least she did it but it didn't last long. Not until 2 minutes, the baby cried again, wanting someone to hold her a little longer. There was no other choice but to hold her and rocking her baby. The blue eyes that she loved the most was staring at her, like she wanted to say something but she just couldn't speak clearly, yet, so Nasya was just babbling.

"I heard you guys' been chattering, is it about me..?" the same raven black hair was standing at the door, amused watching them.

"Ohh, look who's eavesdropping..." Elena changed her position so that Nasya can lean her head on her shoulder, but when she saw Damon, she was excited. She was rocking in her embrace, wanting to get to her daddy but Elena didn't give her just yet.

"She's really a night person, don't you think..."

"Well, who's the daddy.." Damon said satisfied.

When Damon came closer, Nasya was rocking more excited this time. Her tiny hand were spreading wide to him, signaling her dad to take her. She really tried to say something but all they could her just 'daddaddaaa'

"Okay, I see you meet someone you love the most.." Elena handed her to her husband.

Damon took her little one in his arms, once she was in there, Nasya cupped his face in her tiny hands. She was just giggling and continued mumbling.

"Do you know what she's trying to say?" he said to Elena while Nasya's hand remained the same.

"You should try to guess" and she was smirking. "I'll take her bottle, maybe she's hungry.." Elena disappear from the room and headed to kitchen while Damon was left with their daughter.

"Ohh, so you're hungry.. well, I'll tell you a story, when daddy's hungry, usually I'll just drink a blood bag, but since you mommy offers me, _willingly_, then I'll just-"

"_Damon_" Elena cut him, there was a threat in her voice.

"Ups, don't worry, she's just not ready to admit it" but the baby kept saying 'daddaadadaa' and once playfully pinched his nose.

"I really wish I could understand you.." he ran his hand to stroke her back while she was still babbling.

"Ahh, I get it, I get it.. You want me to take you sleep, don't you.." He was just guessing, hopefully it was what his precious girl wanted.

Nasya just leaned on his shoulder and her arms circled his neck tightly like she didn't want to let go.

"I guessed it right, right baby girl..." he kissed the top of her head

He sat on a rocking chair and started to sing.

_Made a wrong turn_  
><em>Once or twice<em>  
><em>Dug my way out<em>  
><em>Blood and fire<em>  
><em>Bad decisions<em>  
><em>That's alright<em>  
><em>Welcome to my silly life<em>

_Mistreated _  
><em>Misplaced <em>  
><em>Misunderstood<em>  
><em>Miss no way it's all good<em>  
><em>It didn't slow me down.<em>

_Mistaken_  
><em>Always second guessing<em>  
><em>Underestimating<em>  
><em>Look I'm still around<em>

He looked at the baby who was now starting to close her eyes but still noticed her dad's voice which made her comfortable.

_Pretty, pretty please_  
><em>Don't you ever, ever feel<em>  
><em>Like you're less than<em>  
><em>Fucking perfect<em>

_Pretty, pretty please_  
><em>If you ever, ever feel<em>  
><em>Like you're nothing<em>  
><em>You're fucking perfect to me<em>

Soon as he finished, his daughter was already fall asleep with her fingers grabbed his index finger. She was his life and he swore he'd protect his girl at all cost.

"Did you sleep her with that song, Damon?" Elena came back with bottle in her hand. She was surprised to find their daughter sleep peacefully in his arms while she'd tried to do the same to her few minutes before with zero result.

"What can I say, she loves my voice.." he said smugly which made Elena felt betray.

Damon kissed his baby's forehead and took her back in the bedding. Elena joined him to see their baby who was now sleeping. Her hand circled his waist and he brought her closer to his body.

"I love you" she said in whisper.

He looked at her in the eyes and said "You're the best thing that ever happened to me, you and our daughter, I love you both"

He was so lucky when Elena really did love him, after all it wasn't always gonna be Stefan, and he was more lucky when Elena said 'Yes, I do' in their wedding ceremony that they held 2 years ago. He had Nasya now, both of them were his life now. They kept him sane, they both were the key to return back his humanity.

Elena's gaze was on his lips, she couldn't resist him when his lips melted in hers_. _For both of them, it wasn't just a kiss, it was something more.

"Apparently someone needs me to take her sleep..."

"Cocky much.."

and with that he carried her to their room while he was kissing his wife.

**_The End._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Another one shot of Delena is up! I hope you guys enjoyed it, I made this one for one hour since I was really really bored.. Well, I was really at dilemma whether I should create another chapter or not, but, I'll consider your request though.. ;)<em>**

**_...and don't forget to leave some reviews, it means a lot to me! :)_**

**_Thank you!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello lovely readers! I decided to write another story of Lullaby and it's still a continuation from the previous one since you guys requested for a sequel and marking this story as a favorite, story alert, etc, and most of all, your reviews! They're love to me! Okay then, there'll be some parts of this story and this one is the part 1. _**

_**Enjoy! :)**_

_An angel's smile is what you sell_  
><em>You promise me heaven then put me through hell<em>  
><em>Chains of love got a hold on me<em>  
><em>When passion's a prison you can't break free<em>

_Oh! You're a loaded gun, yeah_  
><em>Oh! There's nowhere to run<em>  
><em>No one can save me<em>  
><em>The damage is done<em>

_ ~ Song lyric: You Give Love a Bad Name by Bon Jovi ~_

* * *

><p>"So, I'm meeting Caroline at 7 tonight" Elena said casually as she warmed a bottle of a milk for her daughter. "I, uh, probably will come late, so-"<p>

"I'll be waiting for you" Damon cut her before she could continue.

He encircled his arms around her waist from behind and it surprised her. In fact, she was a bit jumpy by his touch.

"You seem so tense, what's wrong?" he kept his arms locked her feature securely.

Elena looked at their reflection from the window. Damon kept his gaze down to her hands while she continued to make a formula.

God, even in this state he looked so mesmerizing and it made her uncomfortable for something that she was about to do.

"Nothing, I'm just...so excited to meet my friends again, you know, it's been 3 year since we left this town and now, we're back with our little angel. I'm just..nervous.." she was surprised that all those lie slipped out smoothly, well, it wasn't all a lie.

"You need to loosen up, remember our 5 minutes in Georgia..?" he whispered in her ear.

Elena could feel his breath in her neck. She'd used to love it but at that moment, it made her shiver and she just wanted to be somewhere else.

_Was it guilt?_ she asked herself but no one answered.

She looked down to his hands and slowly removed them. Her eyes doubtfully searched for his and she could see a little disappointment in there.

Her hand cupped his face to assure him. "I would never, ever forget that, but now, I gotta go.." She forced a smile on her lips as a way to pay the guilt but it wasn't enough to take away away the pain in his face.

Fortunately, Damon was Damon, he would never show his true emotion in front of people, he'd rather to keep it to himself and that was why he just kissed her instead.

* * *

><p>Damon had finally succeed on feeding Nasya, well, it was not that easy when your daughter always play with their food.<p>

She'd learned how to use spoon but the way she used it was an amusement for her dad. She was practically grabbed the spoon and held it up and down, scattering the food everywhere. Damon took another spoon to teach her but it turned an amusement for his daughter. She ended up laughing when Damon was playing a plane as he feeding her.

20 minutes had gone when Nasya felt enough and Damon soon cleaned up her tools.

"Daddy, let's play!" she asked as Damon carried her.

"Okay, we'll play, what game do you want to play, darling?"

"Don't fall the sea! We use you magazines, daddy.."

"Ohh, don't fall in the sea, that's a very good idea. Okay, I'll prepare the magazines and you, my princess, sit down here for a moment"

She refused when she was about to put in a couch. "No, daddy, I help you"

"Alright, you can help me.." he gave smile to his little daughter and she circled her arms around his neck.

He walked towards a small table that keep some magazines and noticed something on it. It was a phone, Elena's phone and he was thinking to bring it to her since it was desperately important thing in this era. This thing was the only way to reach her and to make sure she was fine but one problem from letting him to do it and it was Nasya.

_Should I bring her to him? and meeting Elena's friends? what if they don't expect it? they don't expect Nasya..and me as well. _he thought.

"Mama's phone.." Nasya said as she was playing with it.

"Yep, it's mama's phone and I have to take it to her"

"I come with you, daddy, pleeaasee..." she gave him her one million dollar smile like she always do when she wanted something.

"Well, about that.." he didn't get to finish his sentence when a knock on the door was echoing in the house.

"Let's see who it is, shall we, princess.."

"Yeay!" she was busy with a new tool in her hand when daddy opened the door.

He was surprised to see the special guest behind the door, yet he actually missed him. How could he not, it'd been almost 3 years and Damon was actually the only person that Jeremy look up for.

"Jeremy?"

"The one and only.." he answered casually as showed him a bottle of wine.

"How? I mean-"

"Of course my sister told me about her arrival, can't wait to see her.."

He was actually surprised to see a girl in Damon's arms.

"Is that my niece? Wow, you grew up so fast.." he asked excitedly.

The blue eyed looked up to see the man in front of her. She had no idea who this man was but he seemed familiar, she thought.

"Well, yeah, why don't you come in.."

Once they got inside, Damon introduced his daughter to her uncle and it wasn't a surprise that Nasya get along with someone very fast.

The 28 months old girl placed herself on her dad's lap as she held her mama's phone.

"Daddy, it has a sound.." she gave the phone to Damon and he took it.

"Yes, it has, sweetheart.. It's ringing.."

It was an unknown caller but who was it?

Damon took the call and greeted whoever it was but there was no respond. It rang twice with the same result before he decided to give it to Elena since he had no idea who it was and he'd asked her later.

Now that Jeremy was here, he can help him to take care of Nasya while he go to see Elena, but it wasn't an easy job as he thought, Nasya wouldn't let go of her dad.

"Daddy, where you go?" she asked when she noticed Damon grabbed his jacket.

She got up from the carpet and walked toward him. "Daddy, I go with you.. I go with you, pleaasee..." her voice crack, trying to win her attention.

"You stay with uncle Jeremy, okay.. Daddy will be back soon" he knelled so she can reach him but she already hugged him tightly.

"Noo, I go with you, I don't want to stay with uncle Jeremy, please, let me go with you..." she was sobbing now and he carried her.

Jeremy came up and brought his sister's teddy bear which now was her doll. Damon took it and trying to sooth his daughter.

"Sshh, don't cry, princess, daddy won't be long.. You can play with uncle Jeremy, kay.." he kept stroking his hand on her small back.

She could feel tears on his skin as she buried her face in his neck. "I want go with you, daddy, I love you, I go with you, okay..?"

"Look at me, sweetheart.." she looked up and Damon wiped away the tears that stained her cheek. "Daddy promise will be back very soon, okay? I love you too, princess, so much.. Now, don't cry 'cauze you're my princess and my princess is a strong little girl " a smile across her lips.

Frankly, he hated to see his daughter's tears, especially when he was about to go, never crossed in his mind that it would pain his undead heart.

* * *

><p>He drove to catch up his wife but there was this strange feeling that clouded his heart.<p>

_**Damon**_

She was strange since the day before, I can sense it. The way she reacted to my touch, she was like avoiding it and she felt...uncomfortable.

I knew that she might be nervous to meet her friends again and I also knew that some of her friends hated me for what I'd had done in the past but I'd changed since I met Elena. She'd brought back my humanity and I owed her my life. I'd do anything to make her smile and our daughter was the best thing that had ever happened to us, in my life especially.

Well, I gotta stop think about this bad feeling. I didn't want to ruin everything 'till the next day. I had a surprise for her. I planned to take her on a little trip, just like our 5 minutes in Georgia, she needed it. I still remembered every detail of it, she did really enjoy herself there. She was so carefree, I let her playing billiard and I was deliberately allow her to drink under age though there was a bad story when Lexi's boyfriend showed up but I can't never forget the smug in her face when she reminded me about saving my life.

The ring from her phone brought me back to reality and I checked it.

_Caroline? Hasn't she met her yet?_

I answered it and definitely would ask about my wife.

"Elenaaaaa!" she was practically screaming at the phone and I had to hold the phone away from my ear. "Are you really in Mystic Falls? You come back? OMG! I miss you soo mucchhh!"

Didn't she plan on meeting her tonight? Why did she make sure about her arrival? That was the moment I realized something was off.

"Barbie?"

"Damon! Ohh, I didn't expect you to answer it, where's she?"

"Well, nor did I but I should ask you the same question. Where is she?"

"What do you mean where is she? She's not with me, I already know that she just came back yesterday, now, where is she? I really need to talk to her _now_.."

"Uh-uh.."

"Not that tone, Damon.. What happen now?"

"I'll call you when I find out" and I hang it up.

Something was going on and Elena didn't tell me. What did she hide from me?

* * *

><p>He stopped when he spotted her red Audi A6 in front of The Grill. Soon, he parked his car a little further from hers so not to be suspected.<p>

He stepped out of his car and walked to The Grill, hoping that she would be just fine.

His hope was granted when he found her sitting on the corner. Her back was facing him and she was about waiting for someone but who?

Well, right now he just needed to give her phone back and then talk about the rest later at home but he stopped his movement as someone took a sit right in front of her.

"Are you sure it's him?"

"Easy, Elena, no need to rush, we have plenty of time..." but Elena kept staring at her with lots of hope. "...or not, well, yes, I've spotted him in Atlanta and I can help you get him back"

_Lexi?_

* * *

><p><em>Whooo, cliff! What do you think? Yes, I brought some part from SE3E7 (Ghost World), the part when Lexi came back as a ghost also occurred in this chapter, but only Lexi.<em>

_**A/N**: There's a reason why Damon didn't take his daughter with him. Damon thought that Elena's best friend a.k.a. Bonnie still hated him, well, that was true. She hated that Elena was with Damon so Elena didn't tell her about the pregnancy, 'cauze she'd freaked out for sure.  
><em>

_I will upload the next part a.s.a.p. but I desperately need your reviews, lovely readers... I hope you enjoyed this chap.! :)_

_See you in the next part!_

_PS: I love English, that's why I'm doing myself favor to improve myself by writing stories here, so I really appreciate any reviews I got! Thank You! :)  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Part 2**_

_But if you love and must needs have desires, let these be your desire:_

_To melt and be like a running brook that sings its melody to the night_

_To know the pain of too much tenderness_

_To be wounded by your own understanding love_

_And to bleed willingly and joyfully_

_ ~ Kahlil Gibran ~_

_X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X  
><em>

_**Previously**  
><em>

_"Are you sure it's him?"_

_"Easy, Elena, no need to rush, we have plenty of time..." but Elena kept staring at her with lots of hope. "...or not, well, yes, I've spotted him in Atlanta and I can help you get him back"_

_Lexi?_

* * *

><p>It was definitely Lexi, he wouldn't have mistaken but what was she doing here? What was she up to? Damon thought while he looked for a place to keep him distant. <em><br>_

Elena & Lexi

"Hi Elena, I'm sorry I'm late, I tried to call you anyway.." Lexi greeted her with a big smile on her face.

"Uhh, maybe I didn't hear it, so, are you sure it's him?" Elena didn't even realize that she left her phone at home, she insisted to satisfy her curiosity.

"Easy, Elena, no need to rush, we have plenty of time..." but Elena kept staring at her with lots of hope. "...or not, well, yes, I've spotted him in Atlanta and I can help you get him back"

Elena didn't want to believe but it happened. She was thinking for a moment whether she did really want this or not and she found it hard to think, to choose between the better and the best.

"Dammit, this isn't a joke! I mean you're real, how can you even be here?"

"I'm here to help you to get him back, Elena and I will do that.. Ohh, look at you two.. You are meant to be together.." Lexi said it casually and enjoy the bourbon she ordered.

Elena thought that Lexi was misunderstood and she was trying to make it clear.

"I just need to see him_ one last time_ and I will come back to my life with Damon"

"You're kidding, aren't you.. After everything that you've been through, you just gonna give up? Where's the Elena that I used to know, who never give up in Stefan and believe in herself?"

"I guess she's gone when Stefan came back threatening her to stay away _forever_"

"Okay, now tell me why you meet me here?" Elena didn't answer, only looked her in the eyes and waiting for her to continue. "Because you're not giving up, deep down you're still waiting for him to come back, you always will, 'cause you're meant to be together, that's why, Elena.. and that's exactly why I'm here to help you"

"I have new life, Lexi, I have Damon and Nasya, our daughter. I hope you understand my decision"

"Damon.. Your daughter.. Now tell me, did you expect that to happen?" Lexi lowed her voice down and once again, Elena was being pushed to the edge and as much as she wanted to argue there was nothing come out from her mouth. She did miss Stefan but she can't just forget what he'd done to her in the past.

"I know that you were missing Stefan very much and you are still now and that's why you seek comfort from someone who's the closest to Stefan, and it's Damon, his brother.."

Elena was shocked to hear Lexi's reaction.

"No, no, Lexi, that's not true. Damon was always be there all the time, he never left me when Stefan did. Damon was there to help me bring Stefan back, he almost got himself killed to get his brother back and we're married, _I love him_..."

"..._or_ you use him as a replacement when Stefan's not around but you never thought that vampires _can_ procreate.. Frankly, I'm surprised, too but it happened and you had no idea about that, had you.. C'mon, Elena, look at yourself, we all know that bringing Stefan back won't be that easy, sometimes we need to sacrifice to get something that we desire... "

Elena hated the way she talked about Damon, like he was nothing but she can't blame her. Damon did kill her, so she just tried to focus on finding Stefan thought it hurt to hear that.

"You knew you shouldn't be around Damon but you still did it anyway and now this is what you got. How old are you when you found out about that? 17? 18?" Lexi sighed, she was here to bring Stefan back to Elena 'cause she knew Elena did still love him.

"I understand, Elena, you lost someone who's very important in your existence, the true love of you life, I lost someone too, but when it's real you can't walk away"

Elena swallowed hard, she remember when Lexi was playing matchmaker but now everything changed.

"What I have now is real. I can't and I won't walk away from my family now.."

"Listen to me.. you are so young, you should enjoy your life, go to college, explore the world, or whatever you wanna do.." Lexi took her hand and continued. "Damon is a mistake, Elena, and so is she.." she didn't have to say her name to know who she refer to. "..but I can help you change it, you can fix this.."

* * *

><p><span>Damon<span>

I clenched my fist tightly 'till I scratched my palm but I didn't care. It was nothing to compare with the most painful conversation I'd ever heard in my entire life. Never crossed in my mind that I had to face something like this, something that ripped my heart out.

Elena sneak behind my back only to meet Lexi who would help her to bring Stefan back. Why didn't she just tell me? Did she still love Stefan?

Of course she still loved Stefan, he was the love of her life, who was I kidding? I was just a replacement when my brother wasn't around and I'd never be her first choice, 'cause it'd always be Stefan. I was fool to think that I finally can replace my brother.

I should've known this from the beginning, ever since everything had started. Hell, she should've let me died when I tried to find Stefan, that way she can continue what she had to do.

I took off as fast as I could, using my vampire speed to get to my car. Once inside of it, I tried to calm myself. I knew I shouldn't have calmed, that was not vampire thing, damn, I hate myself. I felt things that I shouldn't and it hurt. I hated myself that I was so stupid and let everything started in the first place when I could have stopped it. I was sad because I failed her as a man who had promised her to always bring happiness in her life but in fact she still tried to find him.

God, what have I done to deserve something like this? Was it because I was so selfish? Was it because I took her from my brother? This was too much, I wasn't sure if I can handle it. Did I deserve this? I let the guilt ate me alive, maybe I did.

I needed to be somewhere to clear my head out or I should just kill someone tonight, but I can't. As much as I wanted to do it, I can't.

Maybe what Lexi said was true, I was just a replacement when my brother wasn't around. Maybe I was just a man who had ruined everything in the first place but strangely I never regret it. I never regret to marry the woman I loved and to have this life.

_"Damon is a mistake, Elena, and so is she.."_

No, I should've come back and rip her heart out. How could she say my daughter was a mistake?

I can accept that every single creature on earth hated me, I even hated myself sometimes because of who I was but not my own blood and flesh. She was love, she was my humanity, she was everything to me and I would never let anything harm her.

* * *

><p>He looked down, reminiscing about his past. How they could get here? Remembering his sweet moment with the woman he loved the most, unsure where he'd go after this.<p>

**_Flashback _**

_"What do you want, Stefan?"_

_"Am I not welcome here anymore?" he took another step inside her house and walked passing her.  
><em>

_"You're not Stefan that I used to know but I know you're still in there somewhere.."_

_"Still believe in that? Have you ever thought of letting me go, Elena, because Stefan that you know is gone, forever. So here's the deal, I will forget that you've ever had a place in my heart and so do you.." he said it like it wasn't a big thing. "..beside, you have my brother to keep you company, isn't that good thing..?"_

_She only shook her head in disbelief, it wasn't Stefan who was talking now, it was the devil, the ripper who had no heart.  
><em>

_"You know, 'Lena, he's been in love with you since he first saw you, trust me, I can see that.." he smirked before walking pass her._

_"Ohh and don't bother to find me again if you don't want to see your friends get hurt"_

_Now that she hated Stefan for threatening her friends' life, but she didn't know why she believed that she can change him. The Stefan that she knew would come back someday.  
><em>

_\_

_\  
><em>

_Elena panicked when she can't find Damon everywhere since Stefan had came to warn her. He did ruin everything, he made Elena crying all over again. _

_Why he had to come back to this town if it only to hurt Elena?_

_She finally found someone lying on the ground with a stake punctured in the chest. She fastened her step to get to him and when she turned him, hot tears ran freely across her face._

_"No, no, this isn't happening.. Damon! Wake up, Damon!" she hoped that he could survive._ _He looked paler than ever but he didn't turn gray, which was a good thing._

_The next thing she'd done was pulled the stake out of his body but he still didn't show any sign to regain consciousness. "Please, don't leave me, you promised.."_

_She took his head on her lap and ripped some part of her shirt and pressed it to his wound. He wouldn't stop bleeding, why didn't he heal?_

_"C'mon, Damon, don't leave me like this, wake up!"_

_Something crossed her mind, vampires needed blood, he needed blood. She took her pocket knife that she always carried and slide her palm. Blood oozed from her wound and she didn't waste time to place it to his lips._

_1 minute, 2 minutes, but nothing happened. He still didn't move. She had to massage his throat to force the blood but why wouldn't he wake up? _

_"Damon, you have to wake up, please, I have no one else. I love you, Damon, I'm so sorry it took me so long to realize that.. Please wake up.." her voice cracked, she can't continue, she wasn't sure she can continue her life if there was no Damon._

_His eyes fluttered and once again she was drown in those blue ocean eyes._

_"Did you mean that..?" his voice was weak._

_She nodded her head. "I thought I'd never see you again, please don't scare me like that anymore.." she placed her forehead in his._

_He used his hands to straighten up. Looking down at his chest where the wound started to heal._

_"Hey, look at me.." he waited for her respond and finally met her doe brown eyes. He wiped away the tears and soothed her. "You don't have to see that again, 'Lena, I'm here now and I will never break my promise, remember that.."_

_"I know.." she brought herself to hug him and buried her face in his neck. Damon caressed her hair and think about her love confession that she'd just reveal, was it real? _

_"So do you really need to see me dying to confess your love for me?"_

_She pulled herself to meet his eyes. Cupping his face between her hands, she started to speak. "I'm sorry, Damon, I guess I've been in love with you, I'm just too coward to admit it.. With this whole Stefan thing that's been blinded me but now I realize who I want to be with, where my heart truly belong and it's you. You're the one that I want, Damon, I love you.."  
><em>

_\_

_\_

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" soon after the priest finished, he didn't waste time to kiss her as his wife for the first time.  
><em>

_That was the happy day of their life or at least he thought. He can remember fire in her eyes, they were twin flames, forever._

_"I love you Mr. Salvatore.."_

_"..and I love you too, Mrs. Salvatore" he kissed her again, on the forehead, on the nose, and the lips. "You make me the happiest man in the universe.."_

_\_

_\_

_He was sitting on the edge of the bed with book in his hand when Elena entered. She looked so worried yet there was something that she hide. _

_She wasn't sure whether she should tell this news or not but she decided it's the best time.  
><em>

_"What makes my queen look so worry tonight?" he asked as he mark the page and put the book back on the nightstand._

_Elena placed herself in the middle. She didn't say anything, too afraid of the reaction she might get._

_"Damon, do you ever think of having a real family? I mean family with children around us, a boy or a girl who will need our love.."_

_He looked down for a moment, realizing that this was what Elena wanted. A family with children that he can't never give._

_"Back in my life when I was human, I had a dream that someday I would have kids, not just two or three but I wanted to have 5, with the woman I love. They'd take my time to take care of them, I'd love them more than my own life and see they grow up.. I think it would make my life worth something" he seemed distant thinking about how beautiful his life if there was no vampires._

_"...and then Katherine came into my life, well and my brother's life, ruin our relationship, you know the rest.. and I lost my chance to be a father.."_

_She took his hand and kissed the back of it.  
><em>

_"I'm sorry about that.."_

_"It's okay, you already make me the happiest man.. hey, you're the one who look so worry, now tell me what's wrong?"_

_"Well, this is still about your dream, I..uh, do you still want to have one?" he knew something like this would come up eventually.  
><em>

_"Yes, I do, 'Lena, if I could give you I would.. but I can't and I'm really sorry that I can't make our life perfect but we can always try to adopt.."_

_She was relief to hear that Damon still wanted to have kids. The test pack that she hold for was being shown to Damon but he didn't get it._

_Damon took it from her hand and he saw 2 red lines on it._

_"What's this? Is this..?" he asked doubtfully afraid if his dreams would be just dreams._

_ "I'm pregnant, Damon.."_

_She guided his hand and place it in her stomach. Her hand rest on his._

_"It's our baby there.." her eyes searched for his. "You're gonna be a father, congratulations.."_

_Her eyes now was full of tears, she couldn't believe herself but it happened.  
><em>

_"but, but how? vampires can't procreate.."_

_"Well, Damon, apparently you can.."_

_He hugged her tightly to let her know how much he loved her._

_\_

_\_

His mind was brought back to reality when his phone rang. He read the caller and picked it up.

"Hey, Damon, I, uh, don't mean to interrupt your time with Elena but your daughter is asking about you all the time.."

"Daddy, I want my daddy! Where is he?" he could hear his daughter calling for him in the background.

"Can you put me through, I'll talk to her.."

"Sure"

"Daddy? Daddy, is this you?" her cute little voice called him and he can't believe that this voice can bring peacefulness in his broken heart.

"Yes, sweetheart, it's me.. How's your night with uncle Jeremy?"

"It fun, daddy, we play together but he try to make me sleep. I told him you will put me to sleep, right daddy..?"

His promise, he almost forgot his promise to go home soon.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart, daddy will be home soon.." he looked to his watch and since he lost of track. "it's late, you should listen to uncle Jeremy, okay..?"

"Okay, you promise you will be home soon?"

"Yes, my princess, now could you give the phone to uncle Jeremy?"

"I love you, daddy.." he smile silently, letting tears fall down and happiness possessed his heart, at least someone still loved him anyway.

"I love you too, princess.." you have no idea how much you meant to me, he added silently.

"So, will you be home soon, _daddy_..?" now it was Jeremy who talked.

"Yes, I'll be home soon, _big baby.._"

"Good, 'cause your daughter can be trouble when she wants to"

"Hey, be careful with that, I, uh, I'm on my way back, thanks for taking care of her, Jer.."

"Sure, no problem! kay then, I'm gonna put my all effort to make her sleep, cya!"

He saw their photo in his phone's screen. He took it a week ago before they left Italy. Elena was hugging their daughter and they both smiled on the camera. They were his life, his treasure that he'd protect and love until the end even with a wounded heart.

* * *

><p><em>This is not the end, repeat, this is not the end so don't worry :) So, as usual, I need to hear your thought about this chapter! <em>

_Let me say this to my lovely readers, I really thank you for the supportive reviews and/or msg, add this as your fave list or story alert, it made my day and I try my best to write better.  
><em>

_**A/N:** for you gyss who thguoht that Elnea chteas on Dmaon, well, I cna't say she's not but she has a rseaon taht you mgiht wnat to read in the nxet cahpetr whcih also the lsat part so you might won't msis the flfufy bonidng ddady-daghtuer in the nxet part :)_

_*wink wink, can you read it..? ;)_

_I hope you enjoy this one and I'll see you in the next chapter!_

_*walk away and close the door quietly (it's 2.30 A.M. here) don't forget to review, kay... :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_** Part** **3**_

_"Love is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defense"_

_ ~ Mark Overby ~_

_X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X_

**_Previously_**

_"you use him as a replacement when Stefan's not around but you never thought that vampires _can_ procreate.. Frankly, I'm surprised, too but it happened and you had no idea about that, had you.. C'mon, Elena, look at yourself, we all know that bringing Stefan back won't be that easy, sometimes we need to sacrifice to get something that we desire... "_

__"Damon is a mistake, Elena, and so is she.."__

_"I love you, daddy.." he smile silently, letting tears fall down and happiness possessed his heart, at least someone still loved him anyway._

_"I love you too, princess.." you have no idea how much you meant to me, he added silently._

* * *

><p>Damon entered the house silently, didn't want to wake people up as the time showed 11.50 p.m. They must have fallen asleep by now, he thought.<p>

Surely, he would confront about his wife's chit chat with Lexi but now he just needed a good sleep which was not possible.

Jeremy had decided to stay 'till Damon was back, he didn't mind at all to spend time with his nephew since his sister had left for Italy with her husband 3 years ago. Besides, Nasya was a cute kid, she was a mixture of Damon and Elena but mostly from Damon as she had this huge self-confident and headstrong just like Elena but she was lovable, everyone would love her since they first lay an eye on her.

Damon, himself, never thought that he could have a child, from his own flesh and blood. After spending hundred years of draining, killing, and making misery in people's life, he still felt that he didn't deserve this life but things changed. Something had absolutely changed him and it was love, this love for this human girl was more than enough to make him a better man each day.

"Daddy...?" he stopped his track when he heard his girl calling out for him.

A dark curly-haired girl approached him. She was holding her bottle with her right hand while the other was dragging a pink Minny Mouse blanket, her favorite cartoon all the time.

Actually, he just wanted go straight to the bed, it'd been a rough night and he wanted to think about nothing since he was extremely exhausted physically and mentally but since he saw his little angel, they were all disappear and replaced by warm love that he missed.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Soon he grabbed his daughter and took her in his arms.

He didn't even say a thing, he simply just smelled her and trying to focus to hold the tears that threat to fall.

Nasya was simply do the same, she hugged her father tightly like she never met him before.

"Daddy?" her voice was a strength for him even she was just a little girl.

He needed a moment to control himself and soon as he was good, his eyes searched for hers.

"Princess..?"

"Are you okay, daddy?"

"Yes, I'm great... Now, I told you to sleep, didn't I?"

"I can't sleep, I wait you... and you here now, can I sleep with you tonight?"

Damon answered her request by carrying her with him. Tonight he wanted to be with someone who can make him feel something...something pure and innocence..the love from his little angel and he'd deal with Elena later.

**X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x L.U.L.L.A.B.Y. X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

Nasya was drinking from the bottle when Damon settled her down on his king-size bed. She didn't show any sign that she would fall asleep in any minute, instead she set the bottle down and jumped on the bed.

"C'mon Nasya, it's late, you should sleep.." Damon told her patiently.

"No, daddy, I don't want to sleep, I not sleepy.." she said as she kept jumping.

Well, this kid was a lot of work, he told himself.

"You're not sleepy?" she only nodded to answer he father.

"Okay then, I will make you sleep" he said as he tackled his daughter.

She was laughing and her laugh become wild when he started tickle her.

"Waaa, daddy! No, stop! Arrgggggh, daddy! Hahhaha..." she didn't give up, trying to grab his hands and hold them but that was no use.

"Still don't wanna sleep? Are you giving up now?"

Nasya kept struggling beneath his father before she gave her father the ultimate weapon. She silently bit his arm.

Damon stopped when he felt a sting in his arm and realized what she was doing.

"Aww! You, miss Nasya Eleonora Salvatore, you play cheat.." he masked himself a sly face and embraced her in his arms.

Nasya had finally stopped struggling and let her father hug her. She let herself to feel the love from his father.

"Daddy, will you tell me a story?"

"Okay, but give me some love first.."

The 'some love' that Damon talked about was the thing that he had taught to his daughter. She will give her dad a kiss on his eyes, nose, cheek and lips at the end as a sign of her love and that was Nasya did to her father.

She put her hands on his jaw to hold her father and kissed his eyelids first and she ended it on his lips.

He put a pillow and leaned on it while Nasya was leaning on his chest, ready to listen the story.

"There was once and incredibly rich, beautiful, and wise Princess. Tired of false suitors who were only interested in her money, she announced that she would only marry whoever managed to present her with the most valuable, tender, and sincere gift of all..."

It was so strange that this girl who laid on his chest could bring peacefulness and warmed his heart in a second. Frankly, he couldn't stop thinking about Elena and there was this hole in his heart but deep down he knew he could never stop loving his wife who had given him a daughter.

Apparently he lost in his world for a moment when Nasya tilted to his side. Her big blue eyes met his and his heart once again melt.

"Daddy, why you stop? I love listen your voice.."

"I'm sorry darling.. ...during the following months she set about changing the kingdom, and devoted her life, her wisdom, and her riches to separating what is truly valuable from what is unimportant..."

Damon continued the story until the end and he looked down to check on Nasya who was now sleeping peacefully. Her tiny hand clutched his black shirt like she was afraid to let him go and she buried her face in his side.

Words can't describe how grateful he was to have Nasya and he named her Nasya which mean miracle because she was his miracle.

He slowly removed her fingers and pulled the covers up to her chin to keep her warm. Once again he only stared at his miracle and prayed if there was a god up there to keep her safe whether he was at her side or not.

"Sweet dream, my miracle..." he kissed the top of her head and there was a tiny smile appeared in her face that made him love her more.

Elena

"What I have now is real. I can't and I won't walk away from my family now.."

"Listen to me.. you are so young, you should enjoy your life, go to college, explore the world, or whatever you wanna do.." Lexi took her hand and continued. "Damon is a mistake, Elena, and so is she.." she didn't have to say her name to know who she refer to. "..but I can help you change it, you can fix this.."

How could she say that my daughter was a mistake? I couldn't take this anymore, it wasn't fair for Damon and our daughter.

"That's enough, Lexi! I don't want to hear you talk about Damon like he's nothing! You have no idea what we've been through after Stefan's decided to leave me, so let's just stick to our deal and I won't repeat this! I just need to see him _one last time_ and give him his necklace, now, can you help me to lead me to him or not?"

Lexi pulled back and I knew that she knew his location. Maybe this was my selfish reason to meet Stefan but this was important. I know that I let go of him since before he had asked me to but I still have his necklace and I hated it because it reminded me of him when I wanted to move on with my life.

**X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x L.U.L.L.A.B.Y. X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

He was pouring himself a glass of bourbon when he heard a foot step coming closer.

"How was your reunion with your friends?" he asked casually without turning around to see her.

Elena felt a bit uneasy when she entered the house and it was proven when Damon greeted her.

"I, uh, I thought you were sleeping, well, it was fun.." she was controlling her breath, afraid if he find the truth.

Her shoes were still hanging in her hands as she intended to go straight to bed and talk about her meeting the next day but Damon had another plan.

"Really..?" he walked closer to Elena and noticed something on her. "Well, I wish I could join you.." he put her hair behind her ear when he realized her heart beat faster.

The next thing she knew, Elena was in his embrace. Surely, he had missed her a lot but she didn't return the gesture. She only stood there like a wood doll.

"You seem different, 'Lena, is something wrong?"

She pulled herself from him. "No, everything is fine.." a smile plastered in her face but Damon knew her type of smiles and this one that she gave to him was a smile that you give to calm someone even when everything around won't be okay and you keep a fake smile.

"I'm just so tired, Damon, I guess I just need some sleep.."

She looked at him and there was pain in those blue eyes.

_Did he know? she thought._

He usually gave her a kiss before she head to bed and he would do exactly the same thing to her but Elena took a step back to avoid him. She headed to the bed and she can't stand to watch him in pain but she promised she'd tell him if the time was right.

"Do you still love him?" she stopped her track and her grip on the banister was tightened.

Elena turned around, she knew who he was talking about.

"Damon, we've talked about this years ago and you know my answer"

"Do I, Elena? well, it was years ago, is the answer still the same?"

He just needed one truth and he was ready for whatever the answer that would come from her lips. However they both didn't intend to break up, they were forcefully separated by Klaus and Damon knew that.

_"Do you still love him, Elena?"_ he asked calmly, way calmly than before that made her shiver.

It took almost a minute for Elena to answer him.

"No, I don't"

There was only silence and they were staring at each other. She once again realized that she'd hurt him, it wasn't the first time she hurt him but this, it was probably the meanest thing she'd ever done to him.

"I trust you" he simply kissed her forehead before walked away.

Elena

"I trust you"

That's it? He trusted me? He only kissed me on the forehead tenderly? He should have confronted me, instead he still trust me after what I've done to him. God, what kind of wife I am! Why did I feel so guilty?

_because you did hurt him, Elena!_

"What do you want me to say, Damon?"

Something was wrong and I needed to fix it up.

He turned around to approach me.

I can feel his hands on my face and forced me to look at him. Our forehead leaned on each other.

"I just want you to know that _I love you_, Elena, never forget that"

I can see the pain in those beautiful eyes but something had definitely changed. He looked so down...so..._defeated_ just like the last time when we didn't find Katherine in the tomb but this was worse than that.

Did he really know? wait, I saw his car at The Grill, was it him?

God, what if it was him? Then he must have heard our conversation. Suddenly I just remembered all of it.

_"or you use him as a replacement when Stefan's not around"_

_"Damon is a mistake, Elena"_

_"Because you're not giving up, deep down you're still waiting for him to come back, you always will, 'cause you're meant to be together"_

He realized that he'd always be a second choice if it comes to Stefan, that was why he looked so defeated.

No, I loved him, _I loved Damon Salvatore_. He deserved to know the truth.

I was numb, unable to say any words or even call for him when he was about to go. My heart ached and I can feel what he felt.

I forced to move my legs and ran toward him. My arms circled around his stomach and I leaned myself on his back, trying to hold the tears.

I hugged him tightly, I can't let go of him. He was always the one who never give up on me even if I hurt him tons of times and this time was my turn to be there for him.

"Damon, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry" I broke down and let my tears escaped freely.

He remained silent but I can feel he put his hands on mine. I can feel a drop of water in my hands, then I realized it was his tears.

I did hurt him, deeply, cruelly, and he still can say that he loved me. I didn't deserve his love.

Unable to see him like this, I decided to tell everything.

**X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x L.U.L.L.A.B.Y. X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

_"Hello ladies.." _

_"Stefan?" both Lexi and I were shocked when he suddenly showed up at The Grill._

_"The one and only.. What? you look just like you've seen a ghost" Stefan said casually. "I've heard that you've been looking for me, 'Lena, so, do you miss me?"_

_Lexi didn't seem so surprised to see him like this, maybe because she'd seen the worst part of him._

_"Stefan, I thought you always follow your master, Klaus.. Where is he btw?" Lexi tried to break the tension._

_"Nah, I'm not with him anymore, guess what.. He freed me, I'm free now" he took a sip of a bourbon._

_"Hey, we can celebrate it right here, right now, I'll but you a drink.."_

_Elena can't understand how could he do this to her. Klaus had freed him but the Stefan she used to know was still not in there._

_"Oh, Stefan, that's very kind of you but I need more than that"_

_The next thing that I knew was Stefan gasped in pain when Lexi stabbed him with a wooden stake without attract any attention._

_"Ugh, Lexi!" he growled in pain. "What do you want?"_

_"Simple, Stefan, I want you bring your humanity back and stop playing cocky!"_

_"Well, guess what.. I decided to turn it off, it only makes us weak and I don't do weak"_

_Lexi twitched the stake and it only hurt him more._

_"You promise me you will turn it on and I will not rip your heart out, what about that, huh?"_

_Stefan looked at her as if begged her to free him but she can't do that._

_"Fine"_

_"Fine what, Stefan?"_

_"I'll turn it on!" and Lexi pulled the stake out._

_\_

_\_

_"Why are you still looking for me, Elena, after what I've done to you..." he asked seriously, there was no joke this time._

_"I'm not, I'm happy with my life now but I don't want to see you as a monster, Stefan, you know you're just pretending to be the one but deep down, you still have your humanity. Use it, feel something, I know you can be the Stefan I knew before.."_

_He looked down, felt ashamed as this human girl had succeeded to bring his humanity before._

_"You still believe it?" he asked her without cockiness this time._

_"I know you're a good man, Stefan, that's what I believe"_

_Stefan gave her a genuine smile. The Stefan she knew had slowly come back._

_"So, you and my brother, huh__.." _

_"Yeah, Damon and I love each other. It's just...even if you would have come back, I would still love him, Stefan, I'm sorry. It just took me a while to realize it.."_

_"No, you don't have to be sorry, Elena... I know that my brother has feelings for you since he first saw you and I was just...so afraid if our history repeat itself. I can't lose someone I love for the second time, so I intend to keep you for myself. I was selfish, I didn't care if it hurt my brother but this time he didn't fight me... and I realized something has changed. His humanity, you brought back his humanity, Elena, you brought my brother back...and I thank you for that"_

_She can't believe that Stefan was intend to keep her for himself, it was selfish and she knew that but it was all over._

_"You're welcome.." _

_"Oh, Stefan, it's your necklace" she gave him a vervain necklace that he had given her before. "I can't keep it, it's yours"_

_Stefan took it from her hand and he held it for a moment. His past with Elena was already over. He had to move on and so had she.  
><em>

_"Well then, I guess this is goodbye.."_

_"I guess it is, but you can always visit us, to see your niece"_

_"Sure, I'll stop when I'm ready"_

_"Okay"_

_"Tell my brother I say hi, kay.."_

_"He also misses you, Stefan"_

**X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x L.U.L.L.A.B.Y. X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

"So, you're really over with my dear brother?"

Elena curled up to Damon on the couch. His arms pulling her closer to his body.

"I was over with him since I realized that I love you, Damon, you're the one that I want" her eyes told him the truth and he believed it.

She was drown in those ocean eyes and no one pulled her back. She loved it there, being so close to her husband and she didn't regret her choice.

She moved on his lap and touched his haw.

"It will always be you, Damon, never forget that"

He answered her by pulled her closer and his lips met hers. It wasn't just a kiss, she could feel her body tensed and she craved him more. Her hand reached for his hair and Damon explored her feature. He kissed every part of her body, from those doe brown eyes, her rose cheek, her lips, down to her collarbone. She also pulled him even closer, pressed her body to his and gave him signal to take her. Her moan made him want her badly and now she was laying on a couch where Damon had pinned her.

Their eyes met again and all she can see was love, the love from the man who was always be there all the time. In a second he attacked her with the kiss when someone came down.

"Wow, oh god, get a room!" Jeremy caught them and he covered his eyes.

"Jeremy!" Elena was surprised to find her brother.

"No, Jeremy, you go to your room I gave to you" and Damon told him cockily.

They both laughed and intend to continue what they did before.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you guys enjoyed it!<br>_

_I did it! I finally finish the last part and I can finish this because of your supports, reviews, etc!_

_**A/N** : Please, please, please tell me what do you think of this story 'cause it means the world to me and I'd like to thank you, my lovely readers, who spend some time to read my story and reviewed it or mark this story as a story alert, favorite story, etc :)_ _I'd like to write more but first I'll see your respond, I need to know whether you guys like it or not, so do me favor and feel free to share your thought, what kind of Damon the daddy story you'd like to read.. and I'm sorry if you find any grammatical error because I'm still learning English and sometimes it's so hard (and it kills me) to find the exact word to express it, so thank you for reading this story, I really appreciate it! :)  
><em>


End file.
